


"In Another Life" (In the Saddle)

by Ricochet713



Series: Reaper76 Week [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU: Rodeo, Alternate Universe, Awkward Crush, Day Six, Gabe is a reiner, I can't believe I wrote this honestly, Jack is actually just awkward and hopeless, Jesse is a bronc rider, Lack of Knowledge of Names for Things at Rodeos, M/M, Or in other words, Reaper76 - Freeform, Reaper76 Week, Unrequited Crush, and Jack is a barrel racer, and as usual Jesse is a little shit of a wingman, here there be cowboys, of course im gonna find a way to bring horses into this, or at least Gabe thinks its unrequited, that's right folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricochet713/pseuds/Ricochet713
Summary: Gabriel Reyes is a renowned reiner of champion status, Jack is a barrel racer who has blasted his way up the ranks; the two of them have an unresolved history together that has an unexpected but not unwelcome resolution.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So there was a ton of things I could have written for this prompt, including some previews for upcoming AU fics I'm gonna work on, but somehow this thing got into my head and then ended up getting written and now here we are and here it is and just... Well. Here's the R76 Rodeo AU I never expected to write. Enjoy?

The foghorn blared, and the gate crashed open. A small patch-coated bronc bolted from the crush, head tucked low between its legs. It took three strides, bunched itself, and leapt high into the air, back arched like a cat, mouth open with the effort, tail lashing through the air. In the small bronc’s saddle, a young kid clung to the horn, one hand held out high behind him, grinning from ear to ear even as the pony twisted, landed, and sprang up again. It spun on its hind end, took two galloping strides and leapt up again, kicking out its legs so viciously that the kid lost his hat, but he simply _laughed_ , long brown hair whipping across his face. Then the foghorn sounded again, the announcer gave a shout, and the kid instantly relaxed in the saddle, waving to the crowd as the bronc galloped and half-bucked around the arena. Then the assistants helped him from the pony, he bowed to the screaming audience, retrieved his hat, and practically skipped out of the arena.

“ _Ladies and gentlemen, what a ride! That is a fantastic score for our up-and-coming youngster – let’s give him a hand!_ ”

Leaning over the metal railing at the edge of the ring, Gabriel Reyes watched the kid carefully. He was a veteran of the rodeo scene, with a hefty number of buckles and titles to his name, and knew how to recognise potential when he saw it. Something as simple as the twisting of a rider’s hips, the swing of their legs, the tilt of their shoulders, could separate a good rider from a bad one, and this kid had the traits of a good rider. While adopting a protégé hadn’t exactly been on Gabriel’s agenda, it would provide a welcome distraction from… He shook his head, not wanting to indulge the thought. Better to keep a clear head before getting in the saddle. Instead, he waved a hand as the kid walked past, catching his attention.

“Hey, nice ride out there, kid. What’s your name?”

The kid looked up, a little surprised, and grinned when he saw Gabriel. “Well, thanks! I’m Jesse McCree. Bit new to the scene an’ all that.”

“Thought so. What are you, eighteen?”

“Seventeen, actually.” Jesse seemed to puff out his chest a little, proud; he sported the faint beginnings of stubble across his chin.

Gabriel considered him for a moment, tapping the toe of his boot against the wooden flooring of the stand.  “You’ve got a good seat, kid. Ever considered switching disciplines?”

“Aw, hell,” Jesse frowned. “I’ve been broncin’ since I was fourteen, an’ I love it.”

Shaking his head, Gabriel leant back. “Sure, until you end up breaking your back out there. No point being a good rider if you get yourself killed before you turn twenty, but I guess that that’s bronc-riders for you. You lot must have serious death-wishes.”

Jesse laughed. “Nah, that’s just a hazard o’ the job.” He paused, frowning. “Hold on, I recognise you. You’re Gabriel Reyes, that famous reiner, right?”

“Sure am.”

The kid’s eyes widened. “Hot damn, no way! I’m a big fan!”

“Yeah?” Gabriel offered a lop-sided grin, unsure if he should feel flattered or annoyed at the attention. “Then how’d you feel about taking up reining with me as your trainer? I’d teach you everything there is to it, even got a suitable horse for you back at the stable.”

“Reinin’, huh? It’s a nice offer, but…”

Gabriel waved a hand at him. “I’m riding in an hour. Come watch, think about it, and see if you don’t change your mind. Deal?”

“Deal,” grinned Jesse. “Means I’ll miss the barrel racin’, though, and I hear they got some real serious riders here.”

At that, Gabriel grimaced. Serious riders? He could only hope that one rider in particular had decided to give this rodeo a miss… He gave a huff. “An hour, meet me in the warm-up ring, think about my offer. See you there, Jesse.”

“See ya there, Reyes!”

Gabriel turned and made his way down from the stand, frowning to himself. If _he_ was here… No, he couldn’t let himself get distracted before the ride. He could think about _him_ later.

Despite telling himself that, Gabriel found that, even as he was about to enter the ring, he was struggling to keep his mind clear. _Was he watching? Does he even know I’m here? He probably doesn’t give a damn…_

“ _Next into the ring, our defending champion on the west-coast circuit: Gabriel Reyes and Death Blossom!_ ”

The music started, blaring from the speakers. Gabriel only had to swing his leg back slightly for his mare to leap forward into an energetic lope, her pristine white stockings practically glowing, her black coat shining with an almost metallic sheen. Comparatively, Gabriel’s outfit was more subtle, just his usual jeans, brown leather chaps, black shirt and a black hat, but the two of them together made an impressive sight, as fluid as a shadow across the ground. As he began the first loop, the crowd cheered loudly, and he felt his mare’s pace quicken in excitement to match his own heartbeat. This was his element. Finally, his mind was clear.

The routine was executed perfectly. His mare’s stops were eager and perfect, with big skids of ten or eleven feet. The spins were quick and light, the changes were perfectly timed, and throughout the entire performance Gabriel worked expertly in-sync with the mare, communicating as though by thought alone. When they finished, the crowd was stunned into silence for a moment, and even the announcer struggled to find his voice.

“… _Ah, Gabriel Reyes, everyone!_ ”

He tipped his hat to the crowds as applause erupted from the stands. “Adda girl,” he muttered under his breath, reaching forward to stroke the mare’s neck; she snorted in response, and they turned to walk out of the arena.

Jesse was waiting for them. “Now _that_ was some serious ridin’!”

He took up step alongside Gabriel and his mare, following them towards the edge of the warm-up ring, where they’d be out of the way of other riders; it wasn’t until they reached it that Gabriel realised it bordered the barrel racing arena, and he nearly turned and kept walking – would have done so, if Jesse hadn’t stepped in front of him.

“Gotta admit, I was damn impressed, but I have to ask: is it true you named your mare Death Blossom?”

The black mare shook her head at him, ears back, and Gabriel chuckled. “Well, she was just Blossom when she first arrived. Couple of weeks later and she started getting the nickname Death Blossom. Kinda liked it, though, so it stuck.”

“She ain’t that bad, though, is she?” He went to reach out to pat the mare, recoiling when she tossed her head, nostrils flaring.

Gabriel tugged lightly on the reins. “I wouldn’t, if you want to keep your fingers. Anyway, you thought about my offer?”

“Right! About that…”

A massive roar from the stands interrupted them, loud enough that Death Blossom spooked and Jesse had to jump out of the way as she suddenly jumped forward. An announcer’s voice bellowed across the speakers, the sound rattling through Gabriel’s bones.

“ _Let’s give it up for our next competitor! Your favourite golden boy from Bloomington, Indiana: Jaaaaack Morrisooooon!_ ”

Gabriel brought Blossom under control just in time to see a golden streak thunder into the arena. Riding a shimmering palomino stallion, hat-less so that his matching blonde hair was on display, face fixed in concentration, was the man Gabriel had hoped he wouldn’t bump into. They watched as he reached the first barrel, the stallion barely breaking stride as he twisted around it, hooves skidding through the dirt, and crossing the gap from the first barrel to the second in the blink of an eye. This turn was tighter, but Jack remained steady in the saddle, and his stallion kept his footing, pushing off from the ground to charge for the final barrel. This time, they came into the turn so fast that dirt sprayed up onto the stand, and the crowd screamed in delight as they cleared the final barrel without even a tap and bolted home. To finish the performance, Jack twisted in the saddle, raised a hand to his lips, and blew a kiss to the spectators, even as his stallion galloped full-speed to the line, barely stopping before he hit the gate.

“ _WHAT A RIDE! Jack Morrison and his gorgeous stallion Strike Command have reminded us all who’s really in charge of this competition!_ ”

With a final wave, Jack exited the ring to a chorus of cheers and chants, a radiant smile across his face; Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Not a fan?” Jesse asked him, catching the look.

Gabriel huffed through his nose. “Sloppy riding, the horse was doing more work than he was. Hands were too high, as well – beginner’s stuff. Don’t know how he’s so popular when I’ve seen kids ride with better style than he has.”

A voice spoke up behind him. “Then maybe you can teach me?”

Freezing, Gabriel’s throat went dry mid-sentence. _Of course. Of course he would walk over right as I was talking about him, damn it!_ Turning Blossom with a slight shift of his leg, he fought to keep his expression unimpressed, and his tone gruff. “Morrison.”

The innocent smile on Jack’s face made it worse. “I didn’t expect you to be watching the barrel races. What was it you said last time? ‘Not enough skill or finesse for my taste’, or something like that?”

Gabriel shifted awkwardly in the saddle. He didn’t _really_ think that, he’d just been trying to get Jack riled up during their last confrontation, but there was no way he was going to admit it.

“Cooling down after my ride,” he snapped. “The kid wanted to watch.”

At being dragged into the conversation, Jesse looked mortified. He had no idea about any prior conflicts between Gabriel and Jack, of course, but standing between two well-known and highly awarded riders had him looking star-struck.

“H-hey, Morrison! G-great riding out there!” he stammered.

Instead of the modest acceptance Gabriel had expected, Jack shook his head. “Not really. Reyes had the right of it; my riding was actually a bit sloppy.”

Gabriel’s jaw nearly dropped. He looked at Jack, too baffled to respond for a moment. This was nothing like how their last encounter had gone! Where was the self-assured cockiness, the smug grin, the know-it-all attitude?

Jack spoke again before he could compose himself. “Are you one of Gabriel’s students? I was kinda hoping to sign up for a few lessons myself.”

“Well, sir, I…”

Gabriel cleared his throat, catching their attention. “He’s just filled my last open spot,” he said curtly. “Guess you’ll have to find someone else.” He looked down at Jesse. “I’m taking Blossom back to the stables. Drop by when you can.”

“Sure! I’ll be there in…” Jesse checked his watched and swore under his breath. “My next ride is in thirty. I can talk after that, if you wanna watch? Bareback round.”

“Sure.”

“I’ll be there.”

Jack and Gabriel looked up at each other, awkward. The invitation hadn’t been for Jack, and yet he’d accepted it. To annoy him? That didn’t seem right, with the way Jack ducked his head – and was he blushing?

“I’d, uh… better put Strike away… See ya, Reyes.”

He hurried off on his stallion, leaving Gabriel to scowl after him, more confused than ever. What had gotten into him that he was suddenly so… nice? Jesse let out a low whistle.

“Y’know, I heard a rumour that Jack Morrison was gay.”

Gabriel’s frown deepened. “So? What would it matter if he was?”

“Well,” he turned to lift an eyebrow at Gabriel conspiratorially, “it’d be a damn shame if he wasn’t, wouldn’t it?”

“Whatever, kid.” Gabriel urged Blossom into a walk, leaving Jesse behind. “I’ll see you after your ride. Try not to die, would you?”

Once Blossom had been taken back to the temporary stable she’d been assigned for the event, Gabriel left her in the hands of his groom – the only one that Blossom would tolerate, a young girl with a warm smile and a tattoo under one eye – and removed his chaps and hat. He was considering whether or not to change his shirt when he heard the clinking of spurs behind him.

“Well, how’s that? Looks like we’ve got the same stable block.”

Gabriel had to bite back a groan as he turned around. “Morrison.”

The blonde grinned warmly. “You can call me Jack, you know.”

“And you can’t call me Gabriel.”

“Oh, right… Listen, about last time we bumped into each other…”

Gabriel cocked an eyebrow. “’Bumped’? You nearly ran me over!”

Was he seeing things, or did Jack look like he was blushing again? “Yeah, that… Look, I’m sorry that I was a bit… curt. And for nearly running you over with my horse – which, by the way, was an accident.”

“You were kind of an ass, Jack.”

Jack winced. “Uh, yeah… I kinda was, wasn’t I?” He looked away, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand. “Say, weren’t you on your way to see that kid ride? Would you mind if, uh… I came along?”

Gabriel was quiet for a moment, thinking. Surely Jack was playing at something; trying to trick him into something, or pull some prank on him, maybe. Part of him wondered if he was being a little too harsh on the guy – maybe he really was sorry and wanted to make up for being such a dick the last time they’d been at a rodeo together. What was the worse that Jack could do to him if he let down his guard? There could be a repeat of that _one_ time… No, he wasn’t going to let _that_ happen again. He sighed.

“Sure, Jack.”

Immediately, Jack’s face lit up with a bright smile, blue eyes gleaming. “Great! That’s, uh, that’s great. Lead the way!”

It was a fair walk around the back of the stands to get to the bareback bronc arena. Jack walked alongside him, sometimes accidently bumping his shoulder against Gabriel’s, at other times watching Gabriel when he thought he was distracted. When Gabriel turned his head to deliberately meet his gaze, Jack quickly looked away, a faint red tinge at the tips of his ears. They reached the end of one of the stands, where large banners hung over the fence, blocking the arena from view. No one else was around; most spectators were already seated in the stands above them. Gabriel paused, and Jack stopped next to him, shooting him a look.

“There something you wanna say, Morrison?”

Jack practically jumped out of his skin. “H-huh? No! Of course not! Why would you think that?”

“Cus you keep looking at me weirdly,” his voice was gruff, low. “If you’ve got something to say to me, just spit it out.”

“It’s nothing!” Jack shook his head. “Really, nothing. I was just… just, uh… So that kid really took up the last spot for your lessons?”

A tact-less way of avoiding the real subject, Gabriel guessed, but decided to play along. Might as well see where this was going.

“Yeah,” he lied smoothly. “He’s got a lot of potential as a rider.”

Jack nodded, hummed. “Lucky kid.”

“Yeah?”

“Getting trained by you… Word around the circuit is that your riding is second-to-none, and after seeing your ride today, I believe it.”

“Oh?” Gabriel tilted his head slightly to the side. “You were watching, were you?”

Now Jack was definitely blushing. “Before my round, yeah. I heard them call out your name and…” He glanced away, feigning distraction.

Gabriel shrugged and made to turn. “Anyway, we’d better get a good view…”

“Wait!” Jack reached out to grab his arm, stopping him; Gabriel was tempted to shake him off, but didn’t.

“What?” he asked, still a little gruff. “If we hang around here we’ll miss Jesse’s ride.”

“I know, I know, it’s just…” He fumbled over his words, spluttered, then blurted out, catching Gabriel completely off-guard: “Can I kiss you again?”

Gabriel froze. “What-?”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have… I shouldn’t have said anything, it was stupid, I don’t know why I…”

“Jack, that other time, it…”

“A one-off?”

“You fucking ran off afterwards then avoided me for the next month!”

“Oh, right, that… I, uh, panicked?”

“You were an ass.”

“Uh, ok, yeah, I kinda was…” Jack looked down at his feet. “I’m really sorry about that. I just… I didn’t know what to do. I wasn’t sure if you felt the same or… or what.”

Gabriel huffed. “You never thought to just talk to me instead of acting like I didn’t exist?”

Another wince. “Look, I… I fucked up, yeah?”

“Yeah, you did.”

“But I… I really liked it.” He risked a glance up at Gabriel. “That first kiss, you know. It was kinda sudden and all but, it was nice.”

Scowling, Gabriel folded his arms across his chest. “Then you should’ve told me.”

“I should’ve,” nodded Jack. “I really regretted it, running off like that. Whenever I thought about you, whenever I saw you, I kept kicking myself that I didn’t go back and kiss you again, like I wanted to. Guess I was hoping that, maybe, you might still be interested?”

Gabriel eyed him, lips drawn tight into a thin line, eyes narrowed, and under the gaze Jack quailed a little, looking back at his feet. When Gabriel suddenly stepped towards him, Jack flinched back; only the handful of his shirt in Gabriel’s fist stopped him from pulling away completely.

“You really wanna kiss me?” Gabriel asked him, voice low.

Biting his lip, Jack nodded, eyes fixed on Gabriel’s. “Yeah… I really do…”

Gabriel leaned in, tilting his head, and their lips collided roughly, vigorously. Jack grabbed at his shoulders and neck, scrambling for purchase as Gabriel pushed him back against the metal fencing and lifted him by his hips. It was messy, almost too strong and too eager, but the way Jack moaned against his lips, fingers digging through Gabriel’s hair and into his shoulders, the way he smelled so perfectly of grass and hay…

He pulled away suddenly, ignoring the tingle under his skin at Jack’s whimper.

“Jesse’s round,” he managed, breathless. “He’ll be on soon…”

Jack blinked himself out of his daze – his lips were red and beginning to swell already. “Oh shit, right.” He blushed. “It’s easy to get carried away like this.”

Rolling his eyes, Gabriel dropped him rather unceremoniously back to the ground and turned, trying to subtly re-adjust himself without Jack’s noticing. “You coming, or you gonna run off on me again?”

Hesitation; Gabriel was surprised at the pang of disappointment that shot through him. “Ah, well, I still have to finish putting Strike away and…”

Gabriel shrugged. “Hey, I get it. Fun as a side thing but not when it’s serious.”

When there was no immediate response, Gabriel glanced over his shoulder to see Jack watching him thoughtfully.

“Actually, I think any time with you is fun,” he said quietly before glancing away. “You go watch Jesse. Maybe I’ll bump into you later at the stables?”

Already making a mental note to avoid it, Gabriel shrugged. “Yeah, maybe. See you around, Jack.”

“See ya, Gabe…”

He reached the stands just as they announced Jesse’s name, and took up his usual spot by the crushes just in time for the gate to be hauled open and for a small, bay mustang to hurtle out of the gates, a grinning Jesse McCree hanging tightly to the ropes. He stayed on for the full eight seconds, rolled off the still-bucking pony to land neatly on his feet and bow to the thrilled crowd. When he noticed Gabriel at the chute, his grin widened.

“Hey, Reyes!” he called. “I’ve been thinking about your offer, and I reckon I’m gonna take it.”

Good. He’d need something to distract himself from Jack now more than ever, and a protégé was surely just the way to do it.


End file.
